Tom (Season 5)
Tom is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He was the leader of the Paradise Ridge apartment complex, before being forced to flee for his life when Virginia's pioneers decided he was a hindrance to the community and the future. After his encounter with Morgan and Althea, Tom joined Morgan's group. Pre-Apocalypse Reagan, Texas Nothing is known about Tom's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he had a sister named Janis, and lived in Paradise Ridge apartment complex in Regan, Texas. He was elected the president of the H.O.A. due to the fact that he ran unopposed. Post-Apocalypse As the outbreak began, the people of Paradise Ridge looked to Tom for leadership. While the community had a promising start, it started to struggle, and eventually faced destruction before being approached by Virginia and her pioneers. While they did help the community, they also blamed Tom for its failings and tried to kill him, forcing him to flee. Season 5 "Today and Tomorrow" Tom takes a can of gas from Morgan and Althea's truck to fill up his car. He is discovered by them and he takes out a knife, begging them to leave him alone. Suddenly, four horsemen arrive and the three of them are forced to hide in the van. The horsemen nearly discover them but luckily get distracted and leave. Afterward, Tom is interviewed by Al. He introduces himself and explains the horsemen offered to help his community but later tried to kill him when they decided they didn't need him anymore. He explains his sister Janis is still stuck in the Paradise Ridge apartments and they have to find her. Morgan and Al promise to help him out. Tom then stays on the truck while waiting for them. The next morning, Tom reunites with Morgan and Althea and is informed that Janis ran off. He apologizes for getting them into trouble for nothing, but they assure him they'll keep looking for his sister. "Channel 5" As part of the caravan, Tom works with Al on filming a new documentary and is reunited with Janis who had been rescued by Wes from walkers. Tom becomes dedicated to showing how Morgan's group is different from Virginia's. At night, a walker from a Humbug's Gulch theme park 50 miles away wanders into camp. Dwight kills it and John suggests to head to Humbug's Gulch in search of a home. The next day, the caravan come across a bridge in danger of collapsing. While trying to cross it, Virginia arrives, leading Tom to angrily point out how she had tried to kill him. When no one joins her, Virginia summons a herd to force their hand. During the fight, Tom continues filming, but calls out warnings to everyone, helping them kill walkers sneaking up on them. As everyone rushes over the collapsing bridge, Tom lags behind to record everything and falls to the ground when planks break under him. Watching the other end of the bridge collapse with the walkers, Tom continues filming rather than going to safety as everyone urges him. The bridge collapses completely, sending Tom to his death. Al later watches the footage sadly, trying to add it to the documentary before the power goes out without success. Tom's corpse is also recovered and buried near the road. Rabbi Jacob Kessner asks Janis if she wants him to say a few words over the grave, but Janis asks him to wait until they get to Humbug's Gulch. Death ;Killed By *Virginia (Caused) *Himself (Caused) *Bridge Collapse While being chased by a herd summoned by Virginia, Tom continues filming on a collapsing bridge rather than getting off to safety. The bridge completely collapses moments later, sending Tom to his death. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Tom has killed: *Himself (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 5 *"Today and Tomorrow" *"Channel 5" Trivia *Tom is the last living character to die in Season 5. Category:Texas Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Leaders Category:The Caravan Category:Virginia's Pioneers Category:Deceased